


Worship Verse Extras

by wisia



Series: Worship Verse [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future set pieces in Worship verse or additional things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jailbait

**Author's Note:**

> For switchheart.

“Just admit you like me already,” Kon laughed. They had just finished a mission together, and he was teasing Tim like always. Like he always did. Before he died. After he died. Even now.

And Tim always snorted, said no. That Kon was too young. So, it completely surprised Tim when he said, “I like you.”

Kon stared at him, and Tim looked away, uncomfortable. Kon didn’t say anything, and Tim hurriedly walked as far away as he could. Why did he say that?. Kon wasn’t serious at all. It was just a joke, one big joke, pretending to like—

“Ack!”

Kon pulled him back by the shoulders. There was a sliver of glee in his eyes as he said, “So you finally stopped playing hard to get.”

And he kissed Tim firmly on the lips. Tim broke the kiss.

“You’re still too young, you know.”

“That just makes me your one and only jailbait.”


	2. Date Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass tells it plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For knights-and-superheros

Tim clenched his fingers tightly, and he slowly smoothed them back out. He didn’t know how he missed it. That Superboy was just messing around and making things extremely awkward for Tim.

“You didn’t know?” Cass cocked her head at him, confused.

“I…may have suspected it,” Tim said slowly, but he could see Cass shaking with silent laughter.

“You did not!”

“Okay, I didn’t,” Tim sighed. Because there was no use in lying to someone who could read everything off his body movement.

“But!” Cass said, “He likes you.”

Tim looked at her. Now, he was the one confused.

“You just told me he was lying.” And when Tim ran through that night’s scene in his head, he could have hit himself for being so stupid to have missed it.

“Before,” Cass said. “Now, yes.”

Which meant somehow Superboy gained real feelings for Tim.

“Of course,” Tim said and rubbed his temples. He wasn’t sure how he was going to…deal with this. Because Tim still had the problem of dealing with a love struck superhero teen.

“He’s good for you,” Cass smiled at him.

“What?” Tim stared at her, and she stared back him with equal force. “You really can’t be suggesting—the kid’s barely a few years old!”

“Steph agrees.” Cass blinked at him. “We like him.”

“Cass…,” and Tim was bewildered. Cass patted him on the shoulder. 

"Date him."

Tim groaned. There was no way in hell he was going to date a kid. He was not going to be a pedophile. Really.


	3. Old Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's nervous about Kon's actual age versus his physical appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For switchheart.

“K-kon!” Tim’s face was red, slightly splotchy. “Did you just?”

“Yup!” There was a wicked grin to his face. “I did.”

Because Kon had just pinched him on his—his rear, and Tim’s hands were behind his back instantly. Covering his behind and backing away from Kon.

“I—um—“ Tim floundered with his words. On one hand, this was normal between couples. On the other hand, their relationship wasn’t exactly normal. And Tim flushed again. He was fire hydrant red now, and he couldn’t stop blushing to the tip of his ears. Kon had pinched his ass again. With his TTK. There was no way for Tim to block that.

“Oh, ease up already,” Kon said flippantly. He floated closer to Tim, and Tim had never felt so small in his life. Kon wasn’t quite Clark’s size, but he was pretty large in figure. Tim was, for a lack of a better word, puny in comparison.

“I can’t,” Tim said. And it totally wasn’t a whimper because Red Robin does not whimper. He near half bolted when Kon placed a sudden hand on his shoulder.

“Are you going to keep playing hard to get?” Kon laughed, and his hand was so warm and big, keeping Tim in place.

“You—you aren’t that old,” Tim said weakly. “You’re still a kid.”

It always made Tim uncomfortable to think about Kon’s real age versus his actual physical appearance. It didn’t help that Jason and Steph called him pedobear. Or that, that—

Tim’s heart hammered faster. Because it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it. Of kissing Kon deeply and doing more. Especially on nights when he was alone in bed, touching himself and rubbing himself raw. But that was—it wasn’t real, and in reality Tim was careful not to do more than chaste kisses and hand holding.

“Do you really think that?” Kon’s face was serious, and his blue eyes looked sad. That made Tim squirm, his embarrassment fading away in one wash of guilt.

“No…” Tim said softly. “You have seen a lot of things. It’s just—you’re not exactly legal.”

He couldn’t deny Kon that. That Kon didn’t know anything. It wasn’t his fault that his process of aging was sped up, and all of them—the Titans were kids, but they were also grown up too. It was a dichotomy. It didn’t mean that Tim was willing to cross it though.

Kon chuckled lightly, and he was so close. The tip of his nose almost touched Tim’s, and there was the smell of sunshine and hay. An earthy scent, and Tim could feel himself wanting to tremble. His resolve was being tested—

“You’re silly, you know that?” Kon asked. “I’ve slept with people before.”

“But they didn’t know your real age,” Tim defended. “I do.”

Kon tapped him lightly on the head. “And you think too much. Close your eyes and don’t think for a sec, okay?”

Tim frowned, but he closed his eyes anyway. He felt Kon’s lips on his, and he automatically kissed back. His arms wrapped around Kon’s neck, and Kon had a hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Tim could also feel Kon’s TTK stirring, moving fluidly over his clothes and skin. This was okay.

Then Kon slipped a leg between Tim’s legs. Tim tensed slightly, pulling back, eyes snapping open.

“Kon—“

“Shh,” Kon murmured against the corner of Tim’s mouth. “What did I say? No thinking.”

Tim squeezed his eyes shut. This was okay. Kon was—he was older mentally. What right did he have to tell Kon he wasn't?

With that, Tim kissed Kon again. Harder. Just like how he wanted.


End file.
